Attack on Titan: Moving in Heights
by Fancygirl64
Summary: *Begins in Battle of Trost District arc and ends were the anime did* Starting as a homeless orphan, a simple civilian will become a key factor in the fight against the man-eating Titans. Will he defend humanity alongside the Survey Corps or will he be devoured trying? Attack on Titan belongs to its rightful owner and no infringement or disrespect is intended. The cover is mine.
1. Episode 1: An Opportunity

**Attack on Titan: Moving in Heights**

Episode 1: An Opportunity

The rain poured down on Shiganshina, causing the people who filled the streets to scurry home. On an old blanket, sat a boy in rags. No one seemed to notice that every time someone passed close to him, his hand would shoot up his or her pocket and take whatever he could get. The homeless boy made his living in that, pickpocketing the people who didn't bother to help him.

His eyes caught sight of a well-dressed man and a small sly smirk crept on his mouth. Surely, this man could give him enough to last a week. But, just as his hand reached into the man's pocket, it was seized before he could get any pay. The boy froze as the man's dark eyes examined him. The kid looked about nine years of age and his body showed signs of a hard street life. Ribs could be seen from under his rags, his limbs were nearly just skin and bones, his hair was tangled, long, and blackened with filth, and underneath it the man saw dark bags under the boy's more visible left eye. It was sunken in and was wide with fear. His right eye was hidden by his overgrown bangs and was wrapped in dirty bandages. The bloodstains seemed to be only a few days old.

"Seems you're an expert at this," the man's deep voice rumbled. The boy wretched his hand free and ran off with the man on his trail. Though he was able to evade capture, eventually the kid was cornered in a dead end. "Nowhere to run now," the man said dangerously as he approached the boy. Panicking, his eye scanned the surrounding area and was able to see an escape. Ducking under the man's outstretched arm, he ran toward the wall and flipped himself over a plank of discarded wood. His feet made contact and launched him high toward the ceiling on the right. As his hands grasped the edge and he prepared to hoist himself up though, his leg was grabbed. He kicked back, but his other leg was caught, too. "Listen, kid. At first, I wanted to get you back for trying to steal from me. But, after seeing your moves just now, I want to offer you an opportunity." The boy's eye widened at the last word. "What kind of…opportunity?"

_To be Continued_

**This is really short, but all writing looks longer in pencil! This is may first fanfic so bear with me.**

**Comment, review, and fave!**


	2. Episode 2: Name

**Attack on Titan: Moving in Heights**

Episode 2: Name

A teenage boy of 15 years sat on top of his home. His appearance had changed drastically since he was taken in by his mentor. He now was 192 cm tall and, though still on the thin side, his body had slim-developed muscles. His pale, almost white, platinum blonde hair was now cut at the neck and shining. To his mentor's chagrin, he allowed his fringe to grow nearly to his chin, allowing it to cover his right eye. His light icy blue eye reflected the sun that shone on it. His pale face expressed a calm feeling. He looked over at the front of his home at the kids playing. The others were younger than him, so he watched out for them as a big brother. They were his family after all. All of them were orphans before the mentor took them in. They each had a unique talent which they used for performances. Their mentor had a small traveling circus made up of amazing kids. Those kids would be children, more than employees. His talent was his flexibility, making him the star acrobat. Of course, to get as good as he was it required a large amount of training. But, for some reason, it all came easily to him, and he learned fast. Not to mention, with mentor's help, the exercises were fun. Underneath that gruff appearance was a kind-hearted man. He remembered the first time he came to his mentor's home.

_"This is a nice place you have, sir," he said. "Yes, it is. Are you hungry?" The question was answered with a nod. He was lead into the kitchen and motioned to sit down. The man placed a plate of bread in front of him. He just stared at it, not sure if he should trust the man. "Go ahead. You must be starving." Indeed, he was and it showed as he ate. "My, my, you were. So, what's your name?" He stopped chewing and bowed his head. "I don't have a name. No one's bothered to give me one" The man looked at him with empathy, then stated, "Well, I bother." He lifted his head and looked at him with surprise. "From now on, you are Takayuki."_

Takayuki smiled at the memory. The feeling of finally having a name simply made him feel warm. It made him feel safe that if something were to happen to him, he would at least of a name to be remembered by.

_To be Continued_


	3. Episode 3: Colossal

**Attack on Titan: Moving in Heights**

Episode 3: Colossal

Takayuki's smile then morphed into a frown. His mentor had recently passed away, so the circus would soon be over and they'd be sent to an orphanage. The death of his mentor was heartbreaking, but the thought of his family disbanding was beyond painful. He continued to stare at the young children, smiling and playing with one another. _"It probably not as bad as having your family killed,"_ Takayuki mentally reminded himself.

The breach of Wall Maria was a devastating blow to humanity. They had lost 1/3 of their land and 20% of the population. "I can only imagine the hell those people saw," Takayuki whispered to no one in particular. He looked up at the sun for a while, then smiled and stood up. He looked around the town and thought, _"Everything is back to normal, now. The peace has returned and humanity can always counterattack." _Then, there was a flash and a clap of thunder. The happiness dropped from his face and shattered as Takayuki turned toward the source's direction. There, looking over the wall was a skinless head. All he could do was stare as his mind raced. _"It's…it's a Titan. The Colossal Titan!" _Suddenly, with a burst of steam, the gate broke, sending gusts of wind and boulders flying. Takayuki held on to the ceiling as he watched in horror as a large stone soared toward his family. The droplets stained the surroundings as soon as the screams were cut short. Takayuki had terror written all over his face. "My…family. They're all gone. I can't just imagine it now. I've experienced it."

_To be Continued_

**Sh*t, they keep getting shorter and shorter! Oh, well. Holy hell, the Colossal Titan has struck!**


	4. Episode 4: Help

**Attack on Titan: Moving in Heights**

Episode 4: Help

The terrified expression soon changed into a look of hatred. He turned toward the Colossal Titan, just as steam engulfed it. "Damn you…damn you all! You monsters, eating us with no reason whatsoever. I'll kill you all and make sure no one experiences this pain!"

The evacuation of Trost and begun and already someone was shouting at him, "Hey, kid, get moving. The gate's been breached!" Takayuki glared at the now gone Titan, before growling and heading for the inner gate. "I'll join the cadets and wipe the Titans out!" As he ran on the roofs he caught sight of a group of kids around his age with uniforms and swords. "Wow, are those the graduated trainees? Amazing, with them, we're sure to w-"Takayuki was cut off as a Titan suddenly leapt out a nowhere at them. As the dust cleared, Takayuki saw it holding a boy in its mouth before it swallowed him whole. Again, horror plastered his face. "Those soldiers risk their lives for people like me and do we ever repay them? Never," Takayuki stammered to himself. "But," he growled as he clenched his fist, "I'll change that!"

He began running toward the area and soon was close by. He watched the trainees use the gear around their waists to grapple on to buildings as they made their way to the Titans. "That's 3D Maneuver Gear, right? It allows humans to fight on a 3D plane rather than a 2D one. It requires a lot of strength and skill to use and has blades for cutting at the Titans' weak spot. The back of the neck, I think," Takayuki quizzed himself. He enjoyed researching things and could memorize anything quickly. "I just need to get my hands on it. Then, I can help." He began running again, trying to formulate a plan. "How am I going to get 3DMG? I can't just steal, though maybe I could take one off a dead body…" his voice trailed off as he grimaced at the thought.

Then, there was a short shudder down his spine and his thoughts were interrupted. "What the hell?!" Takayuki exclaimed. He then saw the shadow and looked up to see the hand coming down on him. Barely dodging, the impact sent him flying into a caved in house, where the landing knocked him unconscious. Luckily, he landed in some debris that covered him and there weren't any Titans around.

_To be Continued_

**Alright, still short stuff, but the action is beginning and the next episode will be much better.**


	5. Episode 5: Gear

**Attack on Titan: Moving in Heights**

Episode 5: Gear

His shot open to the sound of a large roar. Takayuki scrambled to his feet and peered out a window. He saw a 15 meter Titan… fighting other Titans? "Strange, is it an Abnormal?" he questioned. Well, if it was helping humans, then he would help it. But, still, he needed 3DMG and had no means of getting it. "What am I going to do?" Takayuki rumbled to himself as he climbed on to the roof. He watched the strange Titan and soldiers while trying to get ideas. He then noticed a girl out of the corner of his eye. She approached two 7 meter class Titans and made short work of them. "Awesome, she must be the top of the trainees!" he beamed. Just then, a Titan hit her from behind and sent her sailing towards him. Fearing for her safety, Takayuki hurried over before catching her, sending them both in the house.

Mikasa worked quickly, mowing down Titans that got in her path. She, along with others, was assigned to protect Eren as he was in his Titan form. The plan was for Eren to move a large boulder to plug up the hole in the wall, but there were too many Titans near the stone, so they had to start a distance from it. As she cut down two 7 meter Titans, Mikasa caught sight of someone on a building nearby. Looking closely, she saw he had no maneuver gear or uniform. He simply wore a white button-up collar shirt, with black suspenders, pant, and shoes. _"What's a civilian doing out here? The evacuation ended a long time ago."_ A hit from behind brought her out of her mind. She flew toward the boy and upon impact, blacked out.

Takayuki slowly unfastened his eyes open, his hands wrapped tightly around the girl's waist. He laid her on the floor and looked over her. She seemed to be Oriental, or at least partially. She had the trainee uniform and wore a red scarf. But, more importantly, she wore the gear. "Hopefully she won't mind me borrowing this," he said, as he undid the straps and placed the gear on. It didn't feel too bad and, after some readjusting, he was ready. After hiding the girl in the debris, Takayuki made his way up. "Let's see if I can do this." He took off, the edge of the roof drawing near, just as he leapt and pressed a trigger. Harpoons shot out and pierced the wall of an upcoming building. He pressed another trigger, activating the gas and propelling him into the air. A few swings later, he spotted the Titan that swatted the girl like a fly. It was a 15-meter class one and was reaching for him with its monsters of hands. Firing into a building behind it, Takayuki swung around and was high up. He then Grappled onto its neck and brought the blades into the back of it. He then landed on a nearby roof and looked back at the Titan which now lay limp and steaming. "Hmm. So I remembered the weak spot correctly," Takayuki congratulated himself as he flew toward two more targets.

Mikasa watched in bewilderment as the boy cut down a 15-meter and went on to a 7-meter and 5-meter. "How is he using 3DMG so well? It takes at least three years of training to master it, not three seconds! How is a civilian able to use it so effectively? He-"Mikasa cut off as she saw he was heading toward Eren. "Eren! He must not know about him! I have to save him!" And with that, she took off.

Armin watched as Eren fought to get to the boulder, ready to jump in if necessary. Others were fighting Titans elsewhere, so he could stand still for now. "Hopefully, this plan will work. But, there's still the possibility Eren won't be able to even lift the boulder. If that happens then wha-" "Incoming!" Armin's rants to himself were shortened as a warning sliced through the air. He and the other soldiers were so focused on other things; they hadn't noticed the Titan reaching for them behind. _"Oh, no! It's too late for us to dodge! We're gonna die!" _Suddenly, with the hiss of gas and cables, the Titan instantly dropped its head a few feet from Armin. He looked over to see a figure with bloodied blades in its hands. "Mikasa…?" Armin asked. No, this person was too tall and a masculine built. Plus, he lacked any piece of the uniform. The figure dropped his blades and pulled out a new pair, probably because he dulled them in the recent kill. "Hold on! Identify yourself!" ordered a soldier behind Armin. The boy chose to ignore the outburst and instead used his blade to point to a caved in house. "Your friend's over there. She's unconscious, though she's probably awake now. I suggest you get her." Before he took off, he added, "Oh, and tell her thanks for the gear." Armin then realized why this guy's 3DMG looked so familiar. It was Mikasa's! "Wait! What did the girl look like?!" he called out. "Uh, black hair and red scarf!" came the faint answer. His suspicions confirmed, Armin started to head for the building.

Takayuki headed for the strange Titan, all while getting a good look at it. It had a well-proportioned body, unlike most Titans, it ripped with muscles, had a hooked nose, and pointy ears. It lacked lips, had green eyes, and a mess of shoulder-length black hair. It was 15-meters tall and was in a standoff with another Titan of same height. He grappled to a building parallel to the opponent Titans and dragged his blades into the nape of its neck. As it fell, Takayuki landed on the roof and called out to the strange Titan. "Yo! Are you a good Titan I can trust? Or, a bad one I have to kill?"

Eren stared at the kid who had just taken down the Titan in front of him and now was talking to him. He didn't recognize this guy from training, so he must be a civilian. But, if so, what was he doing here and how did he get his hands on 3DMG? Come to think of it, how was he so good at using it?! "Hey, say something! If I can trust you, tell me!" Since Eren couldn't talk, he simply nodded his head. A smirk came to the guy's face as he said, "So, you're a good one. From the looks of everything, seems you want to use that boulder to block up the breach in the wall. If that happens, this will be humanity's first ever victory!" the boy exclaimed. Eren could only stare. This kid didn't ever hear the commander announce his plan, yet he could figure it out by just examining the scene?! "Well, if you're key to that victory, then I'll help you!" The proposal snapped Eren out of his trance and he watched him zoom off, killing three Titans in front of him. Eren went to work, slaughtering any monsters that got pass.

Ian Dietrich watched the scene play before his eyes in shock. First, this civilian kid comes out of nowhere; he then finishes off several Titans, talks to Eren, then goes back to killing. What is this kid doing?! Wait, he's making… a path! He's helping Eren! Breaking from his frozen stage, he gave the command, "Don't just stand there! Kill as many Titans as you can and protect Eren!" The others were caught off guard by the sudden order, before confirming with "Roger!" s and taking off.

Mikasa was almost there. With or without 3D Maneuver Gear she was going to protect Eren. "Eren…I won't let anything happen to you." She then heard the hissing of gas and cables and looked up to see Armin. "Mikasa! Are you okay?" he called out with concern. "Yes, I'm fine," she answered as he landed in front of her, "How's Eren?" Armin was taken aback by the question, but not surprise. "He's fine, at least, the last I saw him. But, right now, we need to get you to a safer place. I was able to find you thanks to some boy-" Him! Mikasa suddenly remembered why she was in a hurry, that boy was heading straight for Eren! "Armin!" she interrupted, grabbing his shoulders, "Where was that boy, the last you saw him?!" "Umm, well, he was moving towards Eren…" "Hurry, we have to get to Eren!" Armin could hear the urgency in Mikasa's voice and nodded. "Right." Getting Mikasa in his arms, bride style, they took off.

_"Damn,"_ Takayuki mentally cursed, _"They just keep coming! I gotta catch my breath."_ Landing on top of a wrecked building, he panted heavily, sweat dripping down the sides of his head. The strange Titan went ahead of him. _"How am I still alive?"_ he thought to himself, _"I was able to dodge several Titans while fighting and I didn't even look! It was this nagging feeling in my spine."_ He placed his hand over his right eye. _"Is it like a sixth sen-" _His thoughts were severed when a crash from the strange Titan being pushed into the building sent him flying. _"Shit! What happened to that weird feeling!? Why didn't it work!?" _He slammed into a chimney that, miraculously, managed to stay intact. The hit made him nearly senseless. He felt blood drip from his head, his vision grew blurry, and his eyelids became heavy. As he fell, he thought, _"Is this it? Am I to die here and be forgotten? ... No. That's not my plan. I'm going to avenge my family and save humanity. But, first I have…I have to…help…that Titan!" _Just as he was about to land, head first, Takayuki clamped down on his bottom lip, sending specks of blood into the air.

Everyone watched as orange lightening shot from the sky. Waves of heat and dust washed over the district. "A-another one?!" Mikasa exclaimed.

_To be Continued_

**Yes, much better.**


	6. Episode 6: The Agile Titan

**Attack on Titan: Moving in Heights**

Episode 6: The Agile Titan

Mikasa and Armin watched as a large figure rose in the cloud of steam. The being was at least 17 meters tall and had a well-proportioned body. There wasn't heavy muscle on this Titan, so it looked like it was built for speed. There were holes in its cheeks, exposing sharp teeth, and, unlike Eren, it had lips. Its whitish blond hair was tangled and reached its neck, except for the flap that was nearly chin length and covered the right side of its face. Its left eye was the only visible one and it seemed to glow a vibrant blue. The new Titan then let out a roar that was seemingly one octave higher than Eren's. The cry echoed to the sky and caused many to clamp their hands on their ears. Mikasa then watched in horror as the Titan made its way toward Eren. "Armin, hurry we have to get moving!"

Eren didn't know what to make of this. First, there was an orange flash and thunder, next thing he knew there were a powerful scream and the sound of giant footsteps coming his way. Well, no time to think. He had a new foe to face. But, before he could turn around, he felt large hands grab his shoulders. _"Shit!"_ As he went to clasp the Titan's wrists though, they suddenly left and a shadow soared over him. Eren looked up to see the Titan above him, its feet smashing into the face of another approaching. The Titan's head was crushed on to the ground and the new one then stomped repeatedly on its neck. Then, it slowly rose and gave him a look that made him flinch away. The glare seemed to be shouting, _"Get moving, dumbass! We don't have all day!"_ He thought he was able to catch a glimpse of a white scar under its fringe. The new Titan turned back toward the intruding ones and lunged at them.

Armin didn't know what to think. A Titan just appeared from a cloud of steam and seemed ready to attack Eren, but instead went for Titans in front of him. "Such agility…" Mikasa murmured as the newly name Agile Titan flung itself over his friend. "Why is it ignoring Eren? Does it know he's helping us? Is he going to help us?" It seemed that actions spoke louder than words. The Agile Titan was far ahead of Eren, clearing a way. It was now grappling with three 15-meter class Titans, its hands grasping two necks while it bit down on the third one's. Then, there was a crunching sound as well as a tsunami of blood and the Titans collapsed. "Wow…" "Armin, look!" His glance shifted toward Eren, who held the boulder high and was already making his way to the gate. Since, the Agile Titan distracted the others, Eren was able to get past unscathed. "Alright, everyone, defend Eren at all cost! Even, if it means your life!"

Eren watched as his friends and other soldiers cut down Titans left and right. The new Titan was behind fighting up to six different classes. _"Crap, I feel as if my arms are going to give at any moment." _But, he kept pushing through, knowing that if he failed, all the deaths would have been in vain. _"I can't let that happen!"_ Then, something hit him. Well, more like bit him.

Mikasa and Armin cut down Titan after Titan working their way through the horde. They came to quickly rest on a ceiling. Instead of looking at Eren, they turned their attention to the Agile Titan. He dodged attempted bites and threw neck-breaking hits one after another. "How is he able to move so fluidly?" "Well, it's missing skin around its joints and has more ligaments. The ligaments themselves are more elastic than a normal human, so his movements are looser. Not to mention, his slim structure is perfect for flexibility," Armin answered his friend. They then heard a loud cry of agony and saw a 7-meter had sunk its teeth into Eren's thigh. "Oh, no! Eren's being attacked!" Armin exclaimed with the only reply being the sound of 3DMG at work. Mikasa was already gone.

_"Damn! Damn, this is not good!"_ Eren screamed in his mind as he frantically tried to kick the Titan off. Soldiers attempted to reach him, but more monsters got in their way. _"Shit! Got off!" _Finally, he got it to fall and stomped on its vital point. But, the Titan took a chunk of muscle and skin out of his thigh and shin as it fell. It was already steaming, but Eren knew it wouldn't regenerate in time. His damaged leg wasn't going to hold him up much longer. As he tilted, he mentally cried, _"But… this can't… happen! We were so close… and all those people who died for me…"_ Eren sadly closed his eyes and waited to go down. That never happened, though. Instead, the opposite occurred. Eren opened his eyes to see he was going up and standing again. He looked over to his right and saw a glimmer of blue. The new Titan was giving him a look that said, _"Do I really have to help you with everything, moron?" "Thank you,"_ Eren sent back and he swore he saw it give him a quick, small smile.

The two human-allied Titans made their way to the gate, Eren limping and the Agile Titan walking sideways since the boulder wasn't big enough for two underneath. Others tried to stop them, but didn't succeed. Soon, their destination was close. "Go, guys!" a familiar voice to Eren called. With two mighty roars at the same time, they flung the boulder into the hole. The gate was sealed. Humanity's first victory was achieved.

Rico collapsed on her knees and looked on with tears in her eyes. "Everyone…your deaths weren't in vain." She then fired a yellow flare, to signal success.

Armin stood at the decaying Titan's neck, trying to pull Eren free. "Come on… let him go!" "It's no use. We'll have to cut him out." "Wait, but-" Rico's blades sliced through the muscle connected to Eren's limbs and he and Armin fell to the ground. "Armin, are you two okay?" Mikasa called as she swung down to them. "Yeah, we're-" Armin didn't finish as he caught sight of two Titans heading straight for them. "Shit! We gotta move!" As the two drew near, the Agile Titan leapt up and bit down on one of the Titan's neck, but missed the second one. Then, a green cloaked figure appeared and after spinning twice, hit the Titan in the nape of the neck. The person than landed on the corpse and said, "Now mind telling me what's going on, brats?" A groan emitted from Eren and all attention went to him. "Uh… Titan… scar on…right…" "What the hell is he trying to say?" asked the man impatiently. "The boy…!" Mikasa abruptly exclaimed, "Armin, did you see what happened to the boy?!" "Well, I remember him getting hit and then he just… disappeared." So, this guy just vanishes while a Titan that helps them appears out of thin air. That could only mean… The hissing of steam drew everyone's eyes to the Agile Titan's remains, who collapsed from exhaustion. At the nape of the neck, Takayuki emerged, healed and gear intact, in the same position as Eren when he first emerged. The wind blew his hair out of his face, revealing a pale peach vertical scar on his right eye.

_To be Continued_

**Episode 6. Enjoy.**


	7. Episode 6-5: Humans vs Titans

**Attack on Titan: Moving in Heights**

Episode 6.5: Humans vs. Titans

_Over a century ago, humanity came face to face with a new enemy._

_The difference in power between mankind and their opponent was overwhelming._

_Nearly overnight, humanity was pushed to the brink of extinction._

_In order to protect themselves from the Titans, the last remnants of humans built three walls;_

_Wall Maria, Wall Rose, and Wall Sina._

_Behind them, humanity was able to live 100 years of uneasy peace._

_In the year 845, the Colossal and Armored Titans breached Wall Maria_

_at the Shiganshina District area._

_Mankind was forced to retreat into Wall Rose,_

_losing 1/3 of their territory and 20% of the population._

_5 years later, the Colossal Titan reappeared,_

_breaching Wall Rose at Trost._

_Humanity was able to prevail at this certain incident._

_However..._

**So, if you're wondering what Takayuki's voice sounds like, it's like the narrator's in the Japanese version of the anime who does the whole history recap thing in the beginning of each episode.**


	8. Episode 7: Jailed

**Attack on Titan: Moving in Heights**  
Episode 7: Jailed

Waking up with a jolt, Takayuki was surprised to see he was in a bed. As he brought his hands up to rub the sleep from his eyes, he heard a rattling noise and saw the shackles on his wrists. "Well, nice to see you're finally awake, brat." He lifted his head to the voice and, through the bars, saw two men. One had blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to pierce his soul and the other was rather short and had black hair over an undercut. They both wore green cloaks. Takayuki looked over and saw a boy in the cell next to his. He looked like he was asleep. "Where am I?" "In the underground jail of the military court. You've been in a coma for a day," came the answer. "Jail? A whole day? What's going on?"

Then, he remembered Trost. The strange Titan. Biting his lip. Sealing the gate. "To make things short, you and Jaeger sealed the hole in the wall as Titans," answered the short man. "Jaeger...?" He gazed at the other boy. " That means..." He suddenly remembered where they told him he was. "Why am I locked up?" "The people of the Wall Sina and Wall Rose have heard the rumors of two Titans sided with humans. It has them split in half; some want you two dead while others see you both as a key to fight the Titans. A trial will be placed in session whether you live or die," the blonde man replied.

Takayuki was taken aback by that. Some people wanted them to be executed? After they saved all their asses? "But, that's not fair!" he bursted, "It's clear that we pose no threat to humanity! We want to help!" The man simply shook his head. "It's for precautions, so there won't be any riots or such. Besides, for you, it seems it'll be easy to get you out alive. As for Jaeger..." His gaze went to the sleeping boy. Takayuki looked over, too. "_He didn't do anything wrong, right?" _hethought. "Oi, by the way, why we're you still in Trost? The evacuation ended long before the gate sealing plan was proposed," the short man questioned.

He looked down at his fists before answering, "I wanted to help. The soldiers do so much for us, so I wanted to repay them." "Hmm. Interesting. How do you plan on continuing that plan, brat?" Takayuki tightened his fists. "I'll become a cadet. I'll train hard and graduate. Then, I'll join the Survey Corps." The men seemed surprised by the last sentence. "Survey Corps, eh?" "Yeah, that's right. It will give me a chance to kill all those monsters." The men exchanged glances before the blonde man said, "The plan was to trial you both at the same time. But, seeing that you're awake first, they'll be separate trials."

He sent a guard to report and soon a lady and man came back. The woman immediately went to the door of his cell and pressed her face close to the bars. The look she had honestly freaked him out. "Are you ready?" she asked.

_To Be Continued_

**And now we're getting short again**.


	9. Episode 8: Trial

**Attack on Titan: Moving in Heights**

Episode 8: Trial

As the man and woman, who he found out, were called Mike Zacharius and Hanji Zoe, escorted him up, Takayuki thought of how weird they were. For starters, the lady was rambling faster than he could processes and was partially drooling as she did. Then, the guy sniffed him once he was close enough. Fucking sniffed him. What is he, a dog? _"And these are the people_ _who are humanity's last hope," _he insulted in his mind. He recognized the symbol on their cloaks; the Wings of Freedom. It was the emblem of the Survey Corps. _"Well, if I'm going to get into that branch, I'll have to work with these two. That's if I get out of this alive."_

As they entered the court room, Takayuki scanned the area. He saw the blonde man and the short one, along with the Oriental girl and the bright-hair boy. He then saw a group of people with a green unicorn on their uniforms. Military Police. _"So, those are the ones who want me to dead."_ Two soldiers had him get on his knees in the middle of the room, then placed a metal bar on to the chain of his handcuffs, locking it to the ground. Now, he had no real movement. A man with grey hair, beard, and glasses came out on to the desk in front. _"Darius Zackly. So, he'll be the judge here." _Takayuki gritted his teeth. "We will now begin the Trial of Takayuki. He is accused of being a threat to all of humanity as he possesses an unknown power. I will now ask the prosecution for their proposal," Zackly's voice boomed.

A man with black hair and stubble spoke up, "We, the Military Police, propose this; have Takayuki detained under our custody, where he will be dissected and, thus, executed." Takayuki's eyes filled with horror. _"Dissect…me? What the hell is wrong with those bastards? Can't they see I'm human, too?"_ he cried in his head. "Hmm. Why would you propose a plan as such?" Darius asked. "Because, sir, with his ability to turn into a Titan, this boy is an immediate threat that must be eliminated. But, he could answer major questions about them, so he should be examined." Darius thought it over then muttered, "Interesting," before turning to the blonde man. "Erwin Smith, will you tell us the defense's proposal?"

The blonde man, who Takayuki now knew as Erwin Smith, stepped forward. "Sir, we propose this; give Takayuki into our custody, where he will be supervised as part of the Survey Corps." The people waited for more, but nothing else came. "That is the end of your proposal, I assume?" "Yes, sir." "Erwin, are you out of our mind!?" All eyes shifted to the man with black hair and stubble. "You're saying we should just let this Titan live?!" Erwin's eyes slightly narrowed. "This is no Titan, Nile. He is a human, just like the rest of us," he countered. "How can we be sure?! For all we know, he could be one who sneaked in the walls with a disguise!" The outburst caused whispers and accusations to ripple through the air. "He's probably right!" "That boy must be the result of an experiment against humanity." "He could possibly be a Titan posing as a child!" Takayuki growled. _"Damn,"_ he mentally cursed, _"They're letting their fears get in the way of reason. I got to keep my cool, though. I can't risk making things worse for me."_ Then, a merchant shouted, "We can't take any risks! Kill that monster already!" Takayuki's silence snapped.

"Shut up!" The court became silent and all stared at him. _"Shit. I should keep my mouth shut."_ But, his actions contradicted his thoughts. "You've never seen a Titan in your life." He kept his head low, but still glared at the prosecuting side. "So, what the hell are you all afraid of?" He allowed the question to linger before answering it. "I'll tell you what you fear. You all fear the unknown! Whatever you have no idea about or control over scares you. You,… fucking cowards!" He abruptly turned his head toward them, causing his fringe to fly out of the way, revealing both of his glaring eyes. Everyone on the prosecution reeled back at the sight of his right eye. A man in religious clothes pointed a trembling finger at him and cried, "The Devil's eye! The boy possesses the Devil's eye!" One of the Military Police officers pointed a rifle at Takayuki, not because of the bullshit accusation, but because his fierce look frightened them all. "Go ahead, and pull the trigger," he offered, "It will only prove that you're a goddamn coward!"

There was then a hard kick to his face. Next, there was one to his forehead and his chest. He tried to catch his breath, but that left his abdomen open and the wind was knocked out of him. The short man continued to pummel him as the court watched in astonishment. Blood was dripping out of his nose and mouth. The floor received a few crimson drops before Takayuki spat out a mouthful. There was a sharp kick delivered to his right eye. He felt a sting sensation, before something warm trickled down his cheek and dripped to the floor, red. _"My…my scar! My scar's open again!" _he realized in panic. A hit on the back of his head finally was his limit. He was limp and breathing heavily. "Levi, stop! What if he gets angry and transforms?" "Tch," came the reply, "Don't you see, if that was true, he would have done it sooner." Levi grabbed Takayuki's bangs and lifted his head up, his right eye clenched shut from the agony. "Brat's no match for me. If anything, I'm the only one capable of killing him. So, he should be fine with the Survey Corps. That is, unless you have a better suggestion, Nile." He glared at the man, a scowl inked into his face. The whole room was tense. Erwin then chose to speak. "Sir, I have something to say." All attention glanced at him. "We, the Survey Corps, are willing to take custody of Takayuki, where Corporal Levi will supervise him. His Titan ability will be useful for our next expedition, where we plan on taking back Wall Maria." A gasp spread through the people at the last sentence. Darius looked as though he was thinking deeply. Finally, he raised his head. "So, you say Corporal Levi will watch over him while you use him for an expedition to recapture Wall Maria?" "Yes, sir. But, since Takayuki has had no training, we would like him to train with the 104th Trainees Squad, with Levi keeping an eye on him. Considering the skills ho is said to possess with 3DMG already, it will be a short training." Darius pondered this request before concluding, "Seems there is no choice. I give the Survey Corps custody of the defendant, Takayuki. But, he will have to appear in court after the expedition's end. Court is adjourned."

Takayuki was rubbing the red marks the handcuffs left on his wrists. He was with Hanji, who was tending his wounds. A bandage was over his eye. "Now, nothing hurts anymore? I hope Levi didn't go overboard." "Oh,no. It's alright. Him beating me up was necessary to show I could be controlled." He gave a gentle smile which Hanji returned. "Now, how 'bout we put some medicine on that wound," she said, holding up a bottle. Takayuki undid the wraps and as he removed, he was surprised that his vision was clear again. But, that didn't match up with the shock written on Hanji's face. And it wasn't caused by seeing his supposed "Devil's eye." "Your scar … has closed."

_To be Continued_

**So, he has the regeneration ability of a Titan. A later episode will explain his eye.**


	10. Episode 9: First Day

**Attack on Titan: Moving in Heights**

Episode 9: First Day

Wearing a trainee uniform, Takayuki stood tall and tense, aware that the Corporal was watching his every move a short distance behind him. Keith Shadis, the Chief Instructor, looked at him from head to toe. "State your name, cadet!" He gave the salute before shouting, "My name is Takayuki, sir!" "I meant your full name, cadet!" The fist against his chest tightened. "I have no last name, sir! I was an orphan for as long as I can remember and I didn't take on my mentor's surname as it didn't seem right, sir!" he explained in one breath. "Hmm, quite a peculiar statement," was all Keith could say to that. "What are your purposes for joining the military, cadet?" "To slay all Titans from the world and assure no one feels the same pain I did, sir!" Keith didn't know what the "pain" he spoke of was, but from the look in his eye, he could tell that the boy had seen hell first hand. "Very well! We'll just have to see if you can last long to achieve that, cadet!"

Eren was waiting for his life or death trial in his cell. He had already been informed that he had been out for three days and that the Survey Corps would be defending him. He had also learned about something that he continued to rethink about. Apparently, there was another guy who had Titan-shifting powers, too. Since, he came to first, he was tried before him and got off alive. Currently, he was to be trained as a 104th Trainees Squad cadet. But, Eren was never told the guy's name. "Just who could it be?" he murmured. "Jaeger," Erwin announced, "It's time for the trial."

Takayuki had already gotten through the ODM training flawlessly, so he had some time to meet the other cadets. Before he took off though, a voice called, "Oi, brat." Levi glowered at the kid. "Jaeger's woken up his ass, so I'll have to go to the trial. I have Survey Corps members scattered around the area, so try anything funny and they cut you down," he threatened. Levi then turned and walked away, leaving Takayuki to stare at his back.

He wandered around before finding a group of cadets talking amongst themselves. He stood awkwardly nearby, then shyly called out, "Uhh, hi." All sound stopped and all eyes turned toward him. A thick silence clouded around the trainees before Takayuki broke it. "Umm, so I'm Takayuki, the new trainee. I decided to go try and get to know some people. What are your names?" The cadets stared at him for at least one minute before they decided to answer in clockwise format.

"I'm Connie."

"Name's Sasha."

"Jean."

"My name's Krista."

"Ymir."

"Reiner."

"I am Bertholdt."

"Annie."

Takayuki took a few seconds to attach the names to each face, before saying, "Umm, so what branch are you guys going for? After all, soon it will be time to choose." The group exchanged uneasy glances to each other, before the boy, Connie, spoke up, "Well, most of us are still unsure. But, we do know one thing. None of us want to see another Titan again." Takayuki looked them over with sympathy. "Yeah, they can be pretty scary," he agreed, "But, even so, I'm going to join the Survey Corps." All eyes looked at him wide. "Are you insane?! After seeing what they can do first hand, you still want to face those monsters!?" Connie exclaimed. Takayuki had a stern face on and responded, "Hell yeah." "Great, we have a Suicidal Bastard II," Jean called out, dripping with sarcasm. Takayuki lifted his head in confusion. "Then, who's the first?" "Eren," the girl, Sasha, answered. "It's a nickname he got for his eagerness to fight the Titans." "Well, I guess he has a strong reason to fight, then. Those things aren't that tough. If he and I work together, we can get rid of them," he said with a thin grin. "You're out of your mind!" Connie bursted, "Is this just a game to you?!" That ended up hitting a vital point. Takayuki slowly raised his head, his face twisted in disbelief. "How-how can you say that? How can you assume that I think watching people being eaten is a game? You're the one out of YOUR FUCKING MIND TO SAY THAT!" With tears on the verge of falling, he took off, leaving everyone to watch his figure grow smaller.

Krista was the one to break the silence, "Connie…I-I think you hurt his feeling." "Ya think?" Ymir questioned, but everyone ignored her. Connie looked down at his hands as if they were stained with blood. "I didn't… mean to make him so upset. I just wasn't thinking clearly." "Maybe, you could try apologizing," Bertholdt suggested. "Yeah, but… I'm not sure if I can do it alone, since, you know, he could be the type to just beat me up." "Don't worry, I'll go with you," Sasha assured him. "So, will I," Krista added in. "Thanks." So, Connie left, with Potato Girl and a celestial goddess at his sides.

"Damn, damn it all!" Takayuki growled as he slammed the side of his fist against a light pole. "How could he say that? I'm not some sicko who wants to see people die. Hell, it's one of the things I can't stand. I just…I just…" he murmured as he recalled the memories of his family being crushed. "DAMN IT ALL!" he howled to the night sky. He brought his fist up and smashed it into the pole. Survey Corps members were tense at a far. They were worried that in his rage, he would go Titan. Takayuki slowly looked up as if he couldn't believe what he had done. He then cautiously pulled his fist back and examined it. It was a bloody mess and bits of wood splintered it. He just scowled and proceeded to pick the bits out, clasping his hand to stop the bleeding while walking to the clinic. Unbeknown to him, Connie, Sasha, and Krista had been watching from the cover of a nearby building and its shadow. The trio then backed away from the site, stunned by the display of strength.

_To be Continued_

**So, first impressions didn't go so well.**


	11. Episode 10: Sparring

**Attack on Titan: Moving in Heights**

Episode 10: Sparring

Eren sat quietly in the room. He had been allowed to live and, from what Hanji observed, he had regeneration abilities of Titans. Levi was leaning against the wall next to him and had a bored expression on his face. He then remembered something that had been bothering him for a while. "Excuse me, Corporal." Levi turned his head toward him. "The other guy who has abilities like mine, can you tell me his name?" He didn't know why the kid was curious about the other brat, but it didn't matter if he knew who he was, he guessed. "His name is Takayuki. Reports say he cut several Titans despite having no training, and turned into one to help you carry that boulder." Eren listened carefully. So, he was able to kill tons of those things even though he wasn't a trainee? That could only mean… yes, it had to be. The civilian with 3DMG who talked to him. "Corporal, I need to thank him." Levi didn't think that was the reaction he'd get. "Fine. I'll tell him you said when I see him again." "No, I mean in person. Let me do that, or I won't cooperate." Levi stared at him with disbelief. _"Tch. Brat's willing to go that far just to say "Thank you" to some other brat's face?" _He turned away from Eren. "Fine, you little shit."

Takayuki wasn't in a good mood. Connie's insult replayed over and over in his ears and the instructor was not pleased about the damage he had done to the property. Since, his hand healed overnight, he had taken the bandages off. Now, he sat, with his arms and chin on his knees, on the steps of his barracks as he watched others interact with each other. His face was stained with a fierce scowl and his hands were in tight fists. Connie and the others watched from the side. He and the two girls had told the rest what they saw, leaving the rest stunned. Still, Connie felt the need to say he was sorry, but he could tell Takayuki hadn't cooled off yet. "This may take a while."

Eren was scanning the place like mad. Even with the description Levi gave him, he couldn't find the guy anywhere. Levi was walking far behind him, completely uninterested in the search. "Hey, Eren!" He turned to see Armin waving toward him. "Hey!" He ran over and saw Armin was with everyone else. They seemed pretty thrilled to see him, minus Jean and Annie who had stoic looks. "Eren!" Mikasa called, grabbing his shoulders and looking over for any injuries. "Did they hurt you? Starvation? Psychological torture?" "No, no, Mikasa, none of that. I'm fine," he reassured his sister. "That short man went too far. I'll make him pay," Mikasa promised venom in her voice. Eren was shocked at this statement. "You don't mean Corporal Levi, right? Because he's here with me." "Come to think of it, why are you here anyway, Eren? Aren't you supposed to be with the Survey Corps?" Armin asked. "Well, yeah, but I just had to thank Takayuki for helping me back there. Have you seen him?" "Yeah, he's over there," Connie answered, pointing to the blonde. "Probably not a good time to talk to him, though. I might of said something that pissed him off." He then saw that Eren wasn't listening, since he was already making his way to the guy with Armin and Mikasa following close.

"Hey." Takayuki looked up to see a green-eyed boy. He felt like he had seen him before. "Are you Takayuki?" "Yeah, and you are?" "I'm Eren Jaeger." Jaeger. Now, he remembered. He's the guy form the jail. That meant… "I take that the trial went smoothly, considering you're here," he said dryly. Eren was caught off guard. "Well, I wouldn't say "smoothly", but I got off death. I just wanted to say thank you for helping me. If it weren't for you, Wall Rose could have been lost." Takayuki was at a loss for words. He had never heard so much gratitude in a voice before. "Well, you're welcome, but it really was nothing…" "Don't be so modest!" The outburst caused all the others to turn toward them. "Sorry, it's just…hadn't it been for you, the plan would have failed and all the deaths would have been meaningless. So, thank you so much!" He simply stared at the dark-haired gut above him. "Well, thank you for the thanks." He then noticed the two people behind Eren. "Oh, it's you guys." Eren turned to his friends and back at Takayuki. "You…know them?" "Well, not exactly." He then explained everything that he did in Trost. "So, what are your names?" he asked the two. "I'm Armin and this is Mikasa." The blonde boy gestured to himself then to the girl. "So, why have I only seen you both here now?" "Well, we just got back from Eren's Trial," Armin answered. Takayuki noticed Mikasa's expression morphed into anger afterword. _"Probably remembering what didn't go smoothly." _"Anyways, thanks again. I better get going. Corporal Levi's probably getting impatient," Eren said as he turned to walk away.

An idea then pooped into Takayuki's head. "Eren!" The trio turned toward him. "Well, I was just wondering if you could help me train a bit. Since you're ranked number five and I'm up for challenges, how about we spar? If you don't want to, that's okay." Eren didn't expect this; a sparring challenge. He discussed it with himself before coming to a decision. "Sure, I guess it couldn't hurt. How about we go to a clear area?" "Okay, that's great. I'll meet you on the training grounds." "Eren, are you sure you want to do this?" Armin asked as he jerked his head toward the opponent. Now, that he was standing up, Eren saw Takayuki at full height. From the looks of it, he was as tall as Bertholdt. "Eren, after what happened in the court room, I don't want you getting hurt," Mikasa cut in. "Don't worry about me Mikasa. Besides, I can handle Reiner, so this will be fine. Besides, this is the least I could do to pay him back."

Word spreads fast, and as soon as the two took their positions, a crown was around them. Eren's friends were at the front and so was Levi, though he was only there to keep an eye on them. "Are you ready?" Eren questioned. "Sure, am," came the respond. Eren went first, closing the gap between them and swiping a kick to the head, which Takayuki dodged. Ducking down, he landed a punch in Eren's stomach which was exposed due to the attempted kick. He staggered back, turning to get air back in his lungs. Takayuki was worried, "Sorry, did I hit too hard?" he asked as he lowered his fists. "No, but," Eren gasped as he saw his open window, "you should never let your guard down!" He rushed over to Takayuki's right side where his bangs still covered his eye. _"Ha, he left it there, blinding him. That was a bad move." _As Eren brought his arm up to side-slam it into his neck, Takayuki felt the nagging feeling and almost instantly shot his arm up, blocking the attack. Eren had utter shock on his face. _"How-how was he able to do that?_ _He couldn't have seen it coming, right?" _From the looks of it, his opponent was just as surprised. _"That weird feeling again, it just let me know where to block." _He then pushed Eren away from him and got back into a battle stance. Eren tried sweeping his feet out from underneath him, but the feeling made him dodge by jumping back. Eren tried to land some punches, but they either missed or were blocked. Everyone just watched in awe as Takayuki moved fluidly out of Eren's hits. _"Hmm, he's good, so I don't have to hold back on him. But, so far all he has been able to do is dodge. So, I just gotta tire him out." "Argh, I've just been on the defense. I need to try and get offensive." _But, that proved difficult to accomplish. Eren kept moving and throwing hits, so Takayuki had no chance. Still, nothing managed to even nick him. _"Maybe, if I try from behind, I can get a descent go at him!" _Eren moved quickly and soon was ready for a sweep kick. But, the shudder in his spine warned him first, and he delivered a side kick to Eren's head, sending him to the dirt. "Eren!" Mikasa followed by Armin, rushed to his side.

Again, Takayuki was worried. "I'm sorry, did I overdo it?" Eren sat up, rubbing the mark on his jaw. "I'm fine, but maybe next time, you could take it easy." "Eren…" Mikasa started. The two boys turned toward her and saw anger boiling in her eyes. "Mikasa, you're not thinking about…" Armin trailed off as his friend rose to her feet and rotated toward Takayuki. One look at her expression and he swallowed nervously. This fight was going to hurt like hell.

_To be Continued_

**Okay so Mikasa is pissed, and Takayuki's probably gonna get his ass whooped. By the way, the reason everyone would gather to see them fight was because these are tow guys who can turn into Titans and one of them has only been there for a day. Make sense now?**


	12. Episode 11: Round 2-4

**Attack on Titan: Moving in Heights**

Episode 11: Round 2-4

Mikasa got into a fighting position, an action Takayuki mimicked. _"No one hurts Eren like that." _She ran forward and sent a kick-to-the-head move back to him. He attempted to dodge, but took it to the shoulder. _"Ouch, that's gonna leave a bruise."_ A fist was sent to his stomach, causing him to go backwards. _"Damn, I'm still worn out from the match with Eren and that weird feeling seems to have disappeared again. Not to mention, Mikasa seems on the verge of kicking my ass." _She then came flying, knuckles in the air. He was able to grab them and hold her back, but just barely. As they struggled in the standoff, his mind raced, trying to formulate a plan. A hard kick to the shin made him let go and back away.

Everyone was tense. Sure, this guy was able to take down Eren, but now he was up against the valedictorian.

He blocked a punch with his arms, but then took a hit to the side. _"She's fast. I have to find an open spot, even the littlest. But, with her speed, that's not gonna be easy." _Mikasa continued her offense, flying at him left and right; above and below. Takayuki continued to dodge, but he got grazed quite a few times. Then, she threw a blow meant for his shoulder. _"Now!" _Swerving to the right, he past the fist. He caught his footing and spun around with his arm extended, landing a strong hit on her left temple. The blow made her stumble, so he took the chance and gave a heel kick to her side.

Mikasa fell on all fours, panting. Her friends ran to her. "Mikasa, are you alright? Nothing too bad?" asked Armin. "He's good," was all she could say. _"Lucky break. The nagging feeling decided to come back and alerted me to dodge at that moment." _Takayuki walked up to them, bend over, and offered his hand. "Sorry, but I was a bit edgy, since it looked like you wanted to kill me." Mikasa took his hand and he helped her up. "No, I overreacted. I'm the one who's sorry." "It's okay. You were just upset that I hurt your friend. It's natural."

Everyone in the crown was awestruck. This guy was able to beat the number one in their squad and treated it like it was nothing.

Eren then decided to have a little fun and went over to his other friends. "So, anyone want to try and take him on?" Sasha and Connie backed into the crowd while Bertholdt and Jean took a sudden interest in the clouds. "Reiner, you seem to be good at this stuff. How about you?" "Well, I, um," the blonde stammered as he recalled what they had been told about Takayuki putting a hole in a light pole. "Come on, you aren't scared, are you?" "I guess, I could, but-" "Alright, Takayuki! You have a new challenger!" All eyes turned to Reiner. No backing out now. As the two got in to battle stances, Armin asked, "Eren, why did you get them to spar?" "It's okay, Armin, this is to just to help him train. Plus a little pay back at Reiner for causing me to get my ass handed to me by Annie."

Takayuki was nervous. Sure, he was taller than this guy (Reiner, right?), but this guy was more rip than he was. He would have to be quick on his feet. He took the first try, aiming for his opponent's shoulder, only to miss and get elbowed in the ribs. As he staggered, he twirled 90' and landed a kick to Reiner's abdomen. They backed up from each other, Reiner getting ready first. He tried to punch him in the shoulders, but kept missing. _"Now, I_ _see why Eren and Mikasa had a hard time with this guy. It's like he sees you every move before they happen." _Reiner then decided to try Eren's method and got behind him. _"I'll be quieter than Eren, so he won't know where I'm coming from." _He brought his fist up and aimed for the back of Takayuki's head, only for him to dodge it. _"Now's my chance!" _He grabbed Reiner's arm and flipped him over onto his back. "No-no way. He was able to find out where Reiner would hit without looking or hearing," gawked Armin.

Takayuki bent over and looked into Reiner's eyes. "Are you okay? Not too much, was it?" "No, I'm okay," Reiner reassured, standing up, "You're pretty good. Seems like no one can beat you." "I bet Annie could beat him!" a voice shouted. This got a few agreements and soon the crowd was urging for the suggested brawl. Annie didn't really seem to care. "If it'll get them to be quiet," she said, walking toward Takayuki and getting into her signature fighting posture.

Again, Takayuki was nervous. He heard this girl (Annie?) was pretty good at martial arts. This time he was probably going to lose. Annie aimed a kick to his head, but he ducked and elbowed her in the stomach. She leaned back a bit, but stayed put. Annie then started making a strange move. She ran around her opponent, but it was at a distance. She stirred up so much dirt, it obscured the entire scene. After a few suspenseful seconds, it cleared just enough to show Annie behind Takayuki, moving in for the final strike. "I see, now Annie made a smokescreen, so it'll have been impossible for Takayuki to pinpoint her location. No way is he not losing, now," Armin explained. Annie was already preparing her signature sweep kick, but as she swung, Takayuki felt a shudder down his spine. Then, everything was in slow motion. He leapt just out of the way of her leg and arched over her head. Time speed up to pace when he landed and turned quickly to use her move on her.

All anyone could do now was gawk. Murmurs went through the trainees. "How the hell did he do that?" "He leaped right over her!" "That guy beat four in a row. And they're all in the top five!"

He held out a helping hand to Annie. "You're really good. Kicking up that dust storm was a smart plan. Maybe you can teach me that sweep kick, so I can use it more effectively?" he complimented. Annie didn't take his hand and simply responded, "You're alright, too." She then made a small, **small **smile. "And you don't need my teaching," she said before walking off. Takayuki watched her leave before realizing all eyes were on him, making him feel awkward. "What's everyone looking at me for?"

_To be Continued_

**So just to make sure no one says my OC's a Marty Stu (male Mary Sue) I made this fighting chapter to show off his personality and weird sense. And Annie smile can be explained. She actually smiled when Eren asked her to teach him her fighting skill in the manga.**


	13. Episode 12: Eye

**Attack on Titan: Moving in Heights**

Episode 12: Eye

Takayuki looked down at the murky water and stale loaf. "This stuff is soup? Looks more like they heated up dishwater and put chopped up vegetables in it." He decided to try the bread first, and, as he bit into it, he saw a bunch of the others crowded around him he looked around nervously, swallowed, and asked, "Can I help you guys?" "How did you do that?" asked Connie. Takayuki raised an eyebrow. "Do what exactly?" "Duh, he means how were you able to fight like that," Ymir answered. "I-I didn't really fight. I just mostly dodged." "Still, those finishing moves you pulled off were awesome!" a black-haired boy exclaimed. "And you beat four of the top five!" a freckled girl added in. "There's something I don't understand," a thoughtful voice spoke. Everyone turned to Armin, who was deep on thought. "How were you able to black and evade all those hits that would have been impossible to detect beforehand? Not to mention, your bangs would have obscured your vision on the right side." Takayuki didn't know how to respond. _"Should I tell him about that weird feeling? No, it sounds too idiotic." _"Well, I'm not sure myself, Armin," he said, then laughed a small, uncertain chuckle. "By the way, why do you wear your hair like that? Doesn't it make it hard for you to see?" Krista asked, her tone mixed with concern and curiosity.

Takayuki argued with himself again. _"Should I show them, or tell them it's just a style. No, I'm a terrible liar. From the look in Armin's eyes, he knew I wasn't telling everything." _He sighed, and blandly said, "Well, it would have to happen sooner or later," as he brushed his fringe to the side. They all crowded closed and leaned in to see what had been hidden. A pinkish scar was craved into his eyelid, the pigment clashing against his pale tone. However, that wasn't the whole secret. He sharply opened his eyes, leading to many gasps and faces widening in bewilderment. His right eye was a bright fierce red. It seemed that fire was burning in his pupil. Takayuki observed the reactions with displeasure. "Now you see why I keep it covered. All it earns me are stares." "Oh, we didn't mean to offend you. We've just never seen anything…like that," a girl with a ponytail called out. He just looked away and allowed his bangs to fall over it. "It's called, "heterochromia iridum." It's when the color of the eyes differs from each other. In my case, it's unnatural, since it was caused by an injury." The others were silent. "What injury was it? You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," a timid voice offered. "No, it's okay. It's not a big deal."

_"It was nighttime. I was still a street orphan, so I was huddled in an alley. I was almost asleep when I heard footsteps. A man was coming by, so I decided to snatch some money for tomorrow. But, as I reached out, he must have seen me, since he grabbed my hand. He then said, _"Dirty thieves like you need to be punished." _He pulled out a knife and prepared to cut my hand off. I thrashed around and freed my hand, but that caused him to miss his mark. I felt the pain in my eye and ran away."_

After hearing his story, faces expressed empathy, sadness, and some disgust. "How could someone do that to another person?" an angry boy questioned. Takayuki shrugged. "I was a kid and he was an adult. It's how this cruel world works."

A few days later, Keith Shadis watched as Takayuki rushed through the air, cutting the dummy Titans napes as he went. They were in the forest training grounds, just a day before his graduation. _"Takayuki. A strong-willed cadet set on a goal. His skill with 3DMG exceeds expectations. With that traits combined, he will move on with the rank of 2.5."_

_To be Continued_

**School can be a real pain in the ass.**


	14. Episode 12-5: Titans and Types

**Attack on Titan: Moving in Heights**  
Episode 12.5: Titans and Types

_The Titans are race of humanoid giants that appeared around a century ago. They are usually shown to have the appearance of an average human male, but due to their lack of sexual organs, their ways of reproduction, if any are unknown. Their main purpose is to devour any humans in sight despite having no need for food. This caused humanity to be nearly wiped out until the walls were constructed for protection and 3D Maneuver Gear was made to counter them. They shown the ability to regenerate any part of their body, a process that takes up to 2-3 minutes. The only place that can not regenerate is a weak spot at the nape of the neck making it the only way to kill a Titan. There are many classes of Titans, as listed below:_

_1) 3-6 meter Titans_

_2) 7 meter Titans_

_3) 8-14 meter Titans_

_4) 15 meter Titans_

_5) Deviant/Aberrant/Abnormal Titans: Titans who show abnormal behavior such as ignoring nearby humans to move toward larger groups._

_6) Colossal Titan: Largest Titan ever reported, standing at 60 meters. Breached the gates of the Shiganshina and Trost districts._

_7) Armored Titan: 15 meter class who displays abnormal intelligence. Has harden skin lining it body resulting in invulnerability to blades and cannon fire. Broke through Wall Maria._

_8) Titan Shifter: A human capable of transforming into a titan. Often have fitter bodies than usual Titans and retain their intelligence. _

_- Eren Jaeger: The Rogue Titan. 15 meter class with enhanced strength. _

_- Takayuki: The Agile Titan. 17 meter class with enhanced flexibility and unknowing threat detection sense._

**So, before someone goes, "Why the heck are you writing these half chapters down about stuff we already know?" I'll just say that I'm trying to make it like the anime where in transitions there are these info panel thingies. **


	15. Episode 13: Decision and Cost

**Attack on Titan: Moving in Heights**

Episode 13: Decision and Cost

He didn't know why he was here. He was lined up with all the other trainees, as superiors checked their gear. From what he had heard after his graduation (which really was nothing, but Keith Shadis telling him the branches and their jobs while he stood in front if him), the two captured Titans (whom Hanji named Sonny and Bean like they were babies) were killed by someone through the use of 3D Maneuver Gear, so now they were checking everyone's to try and catch the culprit.

"Why suspect us? Though, then again, anyone of us could have had a reason," he pondered. "It seems like you don't want us to join the Survey Corps." He looked over at the row in front of his. Armin was standing next and talking to Annie. "You're really a nice person, aren't you, Annie?" She simply looked away and said, "All I know is that I want to survive. That's why I'm joining the Military Police."

Takayuki sat against the wall with the others. The rest were all in deep thought about which force to join, or at least some of them were. _"I'm set on joining the Survey Corps. Since, Commander Smith said I would be supervised by them, I don't really have much of a choice." _He heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Jean. "Jean! Is it true…that you're going to join the Survey Corps?" Armin asked. "Yeah." "Why so sudden? Weren't you aiming to join the Military Police?" Sasha questioned. "Huh? Of course, I'm not looking forward to joining the Survey Corps. And I'm not going to say some crap like, 'Only the best join the Scouting Legion.' I'm not so willing to die like some." Connie looked down. "You mean Eren? He's already joined the Survey Corps. Not to mention…" His gaze averted to Takayuki who, in turn, switched to look straight forward. "I'm not risking my life because someone persuaded me. This is a job you can't do unless you tell yourself." He then walked away as a superior was telling them to line up in front of the stage.

Night quickly fell and soon only one branch was to be announced. "I am Erwin Smith, the Commander of the Survey Corps. You will have to choose a military branch today. Put simple, I'm here to convince you into joining the Survey Corps. You all have learned just how terrifying they are in the attack. You also learned how limited your own power is." The waves of memories came crashing; the blood, the gore, the screams, and finally, the crunching. "But, this battle has brought us closer to victory, than we've ever been. Through the existence of Eren Jaeger and Takayuki." He felt the people's side glances and back stares bore into him. "They're proven, by risking their own lives, they are friends of humanity. With their help, we not only stopped the Titans' advance, but have also discovered a way to find their true nature." Gasps filled the cool air. "We believe in the basement, we can find a clue that can end the Titans' century of rule." More gasps and whispers rose. "The basement?" "We've already came this far?" "We can end this all, if we learn what they are!" Armin was shocked. _"Even if he wanted many recruits, I can't believe he'd just tell us all this. Or is there some hidden motive? What is it that he's trying to see?" _Erwin continued. "We will be heading for the basement in Shiganshina. However, that means we'll have to retake Wall Maria. Meaning our objective has not changed." A woman and Mike held up a map of the walls. "But with the gate at Trost sealed, we will have to go the long way, from Karanes to the east. The four years we spent laying a route for a large army were a waste. During that time, over 60% of the Survey Corps died. It is an insane figure…60% in just four years. Any trainee who joins will participate in our excursion past the walls, in a month. It is expected the 30% won't make it." That caused nervous and scared voices to sound. "After four years, most will have died. But the ones who survive will become superior soldiers will high survival rates." He allowed the words to sink in. "Even after hearing these discouraging facts, any still willing to risk death remain here. Ask yourself…Are you willing to offer your own heart for the sake of humanity?" Many more gasped and whimpered. "That's all. Anyone wishing to join a different branch is dismissed." A soldier walked on to the stage from the side. "Commander…don't you think it was a little overdone? They'll all leave!" Glances were exchanged and soon rows began to leave. _"Damn it!"_ Jean mentally swore. His feet were itching to follow the others' steps. _"The choice has been decided. Don't make me hate myself again…" _Sasha kept remembering those bloody smiles. _"If I don't go now, I'll have to face them once again." "I left my village to join the Military Police," _thought Connie, _"Mom will be happy and the entire village will think of me better." _The three then seemed to finish each other's thoughts. _"We already know…We've all seen it." "How Titans…" "…devour humans!" _The image of their deaths between giant teeth materialized in their heads. Jean then unleashed a scream to the moon.

As it all happened, beginning from the dismissing, Takayuki had a stunned look printed on. Not from the trainee after trainee leaving, but from Erwin's plan. _"He's putting this bet on some basement? What if the thing in there has nothing to do with the Titans? What if joining the Survey Corps isn't the best option?" _Then he remembered. The Colossal Titan. Losing his only family. Making a vow to prevent the same pain from being inflicted on another. He gritted his teeth, his expression switching to anger and determination, and his hands forming into firm fists. _"What the hell am I thinking? I can't forget that promise." _He stood his ground and looked onward.

The yard had been deserted. Only a few cadets remained. Some shaky, others stern. Erwin looked them over. "Can you die if you're ordered to?" "I don't want to die!" someone shouted. He nodded and smiled slightly. "I see. The looks on your faces are promising. Then I welcome you to the Survey Corps! This is a true salute! Offer your hearts!" he exclaimed, demonstrating. The move was copied, clenched fists over their chests. Armin looked extremely anxious and looked around. "Everyone…" "This sucks, the Survey Corps…" Jean mumbled. Sasha looked ready to cry. "I'm scared. I just want to go home…" "I don't even care," Connie answered. Bertholdt was sweating buckets and Reiner had a serious demeanor. Krista was whimpering and trembling. "If you're going to cry, then you should have gone with the others," Ymir told her. "You've done well with endure your fear," Erwin praised them, "You all are brave soldiers. You have my heartfelt respect." Takayuki looked on from the back in awe. Even after going through all that nightmarish hell, they still stayed. _"They are brave. Standing tall even when ready to fall down."_

"Salute!" was ordered, which the cadets obeyed. "I'm Squad Leader Ness, " the man began, "And this my horse, Shallot. She enjoys chewing at people's hair, so be careful unless you want to get a haircut. It's nice to meet you all!" Shallot then began tugging at his bandana. "No! Stop it, Shallot! Someone grab her!" The cadets just stayed in formation and watched. Their training began the day after the deciding. But it wasn't practical training. It was mostly memorizing the long-range scouting formation Commander Erwin made. Oddly enough, though it was written to the very last detail, Eren's spot was never found.

Takayuki was bored. Due to his quick memory, the formation plan was already glued to the back of his mind. He sat slumped with his head resting sideways in his left hand. His eyes were staring at the diagram, but weren't focused. He felt like he would soon be asleep, until Ness explained where they would be positioned. He pointed his stick to the spots. "You new recruits will be here. Between the recon support team and the ones guarding the carriages. It will be your job to ride alongside spare horses and relay messages." Takayuki wasn't sure what his job was. Sure, he was here with the others now, but considering his powers, he'd probably be where Eren was, where ever the hell that is.

The cadets were soon arriving at the Survey Corps HQ, ready to get their new uniforms. "Hey, Armin! Mikasa!" The two turned to see Eren, dressed in Survey Corps attire. "Eren!" Armin exclaimed. "Eren!" Mikasa said, grabbing his hands. "They didn't do anything to you, did they? Did the short man hurt you again?" "No Mikasa nothing like that." "Hey, Eren!" "It's been awhile." "Hello, Eren," Takayuki said. "Everyone, you're here! But, does that mean you're all joining the Survey Corps?" "What other reason would there be?" Connie returned. "So only Jean, Marco, and Annie went to the Military Police?" Footsteps came from behind, and Takayuki, along with Eren and a few others looked to see who it was. "No way…you're here, too!" Eren exclaimed at the sight of Jean. "Marco is dead," Jean dryly said. _"Marco? Who is Marco?" _wondered Takayuki. Eren was having a hard time believing his ears. "What? Did you say Marco's dead?" "Looks like everyone doesn't get a dramatic death," Jean bluntly responded, "Not even I know how he died. His death went unseen and unknown." "Marco…" Eren sadly trailed off. Takayuki observed the mournful looks on his fellow comrades' faces. _"From all this, seem like Marco was a close friend of theirs." _He could only sympathize. "Hey, newkids, over here!" Everyone looked over at the voice. "You uniforms are here!" Ness called. They all soon had placed on their new cloaks, the Wings of Freedom embroidered into the green fabric. The wind billowed through and made them flap, almost like actual wings. Takayuki then looked forward and swore that he saw a freckled boy with the same uniform and hood, smiling at them. He had never seen him before. "Are you…?"

It was night time, and everyone was in the base. Mikasa had just confirmed with Eren that they would be participating in the mission, too. "Hey, Eren. I heard that when you transformed in to a Titan, you attempted to kill Mikasa," Jean cut in. Takayuki's eyes widened. _"Is that what he did wrong? He…tried…to kill her?" _"What does that mean?" Jean questioned.  
"No. Eren was just trying to hit a fly…" Mikasa attempted to defend her brother. "I wasn't asking you," came the cold respond. "That wound on your cheek," he gestured toward his own face. "it looks pretty bad. When did you get it, Mikasa?" Eren looked to the floor. "I've heard that it's true. After I became a Titan, I tried killing Mikasa," he confirmed. "Since you heard, that means you don't remember, right?" Jean questioned, "To say it differently, you had no clue of this Titan power at all, and no means of controlling it." "Yeah." Jean sighed and turned to the rest. "You all heard it. That's the situation. All of humanity and our lives depend on him. Not to mention you," he said, eyeing Takayuki. "We'd probably end up dead like Marco, without Eren even noticing." "Jean, what's the meaning of asking Eren these questions?" Mikasa angrily asked. "Not everyone's like you, Mikasa, willing to give up our lives for Eren with nothing in repayment…" he turned toward them, "We want to know what we're dying for. Or else, we'll hesitate at the right time. We want something in return from him. Same goes for you, Takayuki. I want to see what they have to offer. And if it's worth my life." He then walked over, grabbing both Eren's and Takayuki's shoulders. "So, you guys…" he said with a scared yet stern face, "I'm really counting on you two." The two looked at him, wide-eyed. "Right," they answered in unison.

As the cadets left for shut eye, Connie grabbed Takayuki's cloak. "Um, hey, Takayuki…about that comment of you treating this like a game. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have been so rash." Takayuki had forgotten that incident and soon remembered his exact words. "…It's okay. I'm sorry I yelled afterword." He smiled softly. Connie hadn't expected an apology back and was a bit surprised. He then returned the grin and they left to their rooms.

_To be Continued_

**Takayuki has now entered the Survey Corps. I think this is at least halfway done. Next episode: The Rogue Titan vs. The Agile Titan**


End file.
